one way or another
by Sunako718
Summary: Fed up with their current situation Takenaga and Yuki led by Ranmaru come up with a plan to settle their rent problem once and for all. Watch out Sunako and Kyohei, all hell is about to break loose. finally finished.
1. Chapter 1

It was just another day in the mansion. Sunako was lost in her room staring with a creepy grin at her horror flicks. Kyohei was sprawled about on his bed dreaming of fishing for fresh larger than life shrimp from the ocean. Yuki was in the main room with Takanaga and Ranmaru. Each was busy with their own thing. Yuki was watching his favorite comedy series. Takanaga was busy reading a foreign book and Ranmaru was sitting silently staring out the window.

"We need to come up with a way to make Sunako a lady." Ranmaru said in a determined voice.

Takanaga glanced up slowly at Ranmaru. Dramatic stars danced around his body as he stared wistfully out the window. Sighing Takanaga returned to his book. Not this again he groaned.

"Why should we? She's happy the way she is. 'Sides what do you know about ladies?" Yuki said defiantly. He wasn't too keen on the idea of forcing change on Sunako, mainly because he knew no matter how scary she was she was still a lot better than most normal girls his own age.

"Happy or not it doesn't stop the harassment we receive at school or the landlady's constant barrage into the house. Still, you have a point Yuki." Taganaka said while flipping another page in his book.

"I do," Yuki beamed.

"Yeah, A real lady is the farthest thing from what Ranmaru must think a lady is."

"You think so," Ranmaru retorted.

"Sure I do. After all, a real lady doesn't open her legs to the first pretty boy to pass her way."

Silence fell over the room as Ranmaru glared into a corner. Yuki however seemed to have trouble understanding Takanaga's meaning, yet the longer he thought of what he said the redder his face blushed.

"Dammit!," said Ranmaru, "if only there was some way we could settle this rent problem once and for all."

"Yea, and the girl problem." added Yuki who looked up will paler cheeks.

"And Kyohei's bad attitude. Ever since the landlady decided that the two of them were going out he hasn't even tried to hid his discomfort." said takanaga.

"Yea, but, they seem so right for each other. He's the only one who isn't even bothered by her scary attitude. Not to mention how often he stands up for her." said Yuki.

"Hmm. But they're always fighting and competing. Anytime he even talks to Sunako it's always make me this or stop doing that. It's so tiring." Takanaga closed the book.

"Fight for each other, more like." said Ranmaru with a sparkle in his eye. "I have an idea. It's time we show them just how much they mean to each other."

Yuki and Takanaga starred at Ranmaru with surprise and irritation. Great, they both thought, just another scheme.

Meanwhile, Kyohei sprawled over on his bed without a care in the world. It was just another lazy afternoon at the mansion. The crazed fan girls had come and gone. The guys were downstairs watching some movie finally leaving him alone. Scratching his stomach he closed his eyes and thought of the large shrimp he'd dreamed of. The thought of them left his mouth watering. Hmm. He wondered what it would be like catching that many. He'd have a feast. Smirking he thought of himself as being the king of shrimp he could just see himself with a huge bag of shrimp tossed over his shoulder as he brought it home. Then he thought of what it would take to cook them all and eat at his table of Shrimp. More shrimp his maid would ask. His maid and then an image of Sunako looking beautiful and mysterious in a kimono holding a plate of shrimp with one dangling from his mouth for him popped into his head. His eyes flew open as he stared about the room. Where had that come from?

Ranmaru stood in front of Kyohei's room preparing himself for the conversation that was about to take place. Smoothing his shirt he took a breath and knocked on the door in front of him.

Yeah came the reply he was hoping for.

"Kyohei, can I come in?"

"Fine."

Ranmaru entered and looked around before taking a seat beside Kyohei on the bed. They sat there silent for a moment before Ranmaru spoke.

"Kyohei,...what would you do if I said...I was in love?"

Kyohei bit his lip. His cheeks turned red and he closed his eyes. It took so much to not laugh. He had heard this speech so many times, yet it really didn't get old. It only got funnier. The idea of Ranmaru going straight and sticking with one girl was a joke.

"I'd say don't worry there are plenty of other girls who all want you, now go away I'm trying to get some sleep."

Kyohei laid back and rolled over hoping he would leave, but he didn't.

"Kyohei. This isn't just any girl. It's someone you and I know very well. I think...I've fallen for Sunako."

Kyohei turned slightly and looked at Ranmaru with wide eyes. A few seconds passed in silence.

Suddenly Kyohei burst into laughter. He tried to sit up but couldn't control himself and instead fell to the floor. Ranmaru sat in silence watching Kyohei laugh. A smirk graced his lips before he made a more serious face.

"Kyohei why do you laugh." he pouted his face convincingly.

Kyohei looked up at Ranmaru and after taking a moment to calm himself down he sat up with a large grin on his face.

"You serious Ranmaru, what, did you bump your head or something? You and Sunako, yea right. She's not your type and anyways I thought you were after married chicks."

"What do you mean she's not my type. She's everything I seek in a woman. Strong, beautiful, a wonderful cook and with a twist of pain. :D how could I not fall for her. Besides, it's time I stop chasing girls who want nothing to do with me after we XXXX."

Kyohei couldn't believe his ears. True Sunako was strong and beautiful, but not for Ranmaru. This must be one of his tricks.

"If that's the case then why are you up here. Shouldn't you be wooing her or some shit like that."

"But I can't go after a girl my friend cares about."

"You kidding me. I don't like Sunako like that so if you want, then, do what you want."

Silence filled the room. It was hard to describe the feelings in Kyohei's stomach. The words he spoke left a bitter taste in his mouth. Why did he feel that way. It's not like her really cared or something.

Ranmaru turned slightly and smiled at Kyohei.

"Well if your sure it's ok then wish me luck."

"...Sure..." What the hell? Why was Ranmaru acting like this was he sick or something.

Ranmaru stood and stretched letting out a sigh of relief. He left the room without another word just a simple wave and he was gone. Kyohei felt weird. Suddenly this didn't seem so funny anymore.

Takanaga sat in silence as he read further from his book in the living room. It was hot that day so a bit of sweat had started to glisten his forehead.

"Takanaga," Kyohei called as he entered the room.

Takanaga looked up at Kyohei as he entered. Setting down the book he greeted Kyohei with a smile.

"What's up Kyohei."

"Uh, I was wondering, did you notice something odd about Ranmaru. He just left my room, but he was acting strange."

"How so?"

As Kyohei relaid the events to Takanaga, he began to think about what to say to Kyohei.

"This seems odd to you, really? I would think it would be perfectly natural for Ranmaru to have fallen for her especially considering her as a roommate and if you would a breath of fresh air."

"Fresh air?"

"Think about it. Sunako is unlike any girl we've ever come across. So for Ranmaru it's only natural he'd start to see her this way. She's like a wild horse. He probably thinks it would be fun to break her in this way."

"She's not a horse. She's not like that."

"Does it bother you. I thought you didn't like her like that."

"I don't but, I don't like Ranmaru liking her either. It just doesn't feel right."

Takanaga smiled.

"If you feel that way then how do you feel about her really."

"I...I don't know. I've just never thought about it that way."

"Then maybe you should at least before you do something you might regret like giving away someone you care about."

Kyohei felt his heart skip a beat as he looked at Takanaga. This was all too creepy. Hurriedly he headed out of the room.

"Part one complete." Takanaga sighed with relief.

Sunako stood over a boiling pot of water taking in the scents of the food before her. Suddenly she felt a chill brush over her. What was that she wondered vaguely. It was almost like a bad omen. Slowly she became aware of her surroundings brightening. Turning she glared at her bright intruder.

"What are you doing Sunako chan." Ranmaru asked as he made his way over.

"Cooking." Sunako said with a matter of fact tone. God they can be such idiots she thought.

"It smells nice." said the voice standing behind her.

Sunako turned to see Ranmaru standing all the closer to her. She glared at him which stopped him in his tracks but he was determined that it wouldn't stop him. He had to do this. Taking a breath he got closer when her back was turned. Slowly he reached out and placed a warm hand on her shoulder. Sunako suddenly felt chills race down her body. Before she could move she watched as he reached over her and took the sipping bowl from the counter and after filling it he took a long sip. Sunako stood frozen with fear by how close he stood to her. Slowly she turned and looked up at him with fear. He was practically on top of her. Moving the bowl from his mouth he wiped his face with his sleeve and stared at her. Without even blinking he reached out and brush the hair from her face making her skin tingle.

"Yummy," he said in a low husky voice.

While her skin couldn't pale anymore than it already was she could still feel the blood drain from her face. What was she supposed to do. She didn't like this. He was so close and she didn't know how to handle it. From beneath her backside she felt the heat of the boiling water. It was suffocating. Her knife, where was her knife, her mind screamed looking over to her right she saw it on the other side of the counter.

Cursing under breath she began to look about frantically for something anything to knock out the bright one in front of her.

"Sunako you look so hot," said Ranmaru as he reached down and brushed her bangs from her sweaty face, "Your skin is glistening."

Suddenly Sunako grabbed Ranmaru by the shoulders and kicked him in the stomach. As he stumbled away he clutched his stomach. Cursing he looked up to see Sunako bent over the cabinet. She was frantically trying to reach her knife. Damn her short arms she cursed. Upon hearing familiar clunky steps heading their Ranmaru regained his posture and came to stand directly behind sunako. With one arm wraped around her arms to hold them down he reached out and felt her forehead. His stomach pressed against her back firmly.

"Sunako are you feeling well." He whispered into her ear. "You feel so warm."

Both jumped at the sound of the door slamming open. Ranmaru turned to find Kyohei standing silently in the doorway.

"Want something." Ranmaru said sweetly without letting go of his hold on Sunako.

Kyohei turned and walked away without a word. Smirking to himself Ranmaru leaned over Sunako and whispered into her ear , "Until next time."

Hurriedly he ran from the room as Sunako had finally reached the knife and was now tempting to chase him down with blade raised high over her head.

"IF YOU EVER TOUCH ME AGAIN..."


	2. Chapter 2

Yuki woke early that Sunday morning. He just couldn't sleep. Slowly he sat up and turned to look out the window. It was raining heavily. With a deep yawn he stood up and went to his closet pulling out clothes for the day.

Stumbling down the stairs he made his way to the kitchen in hopes of finding Sunako chan. It had been two days since they had last seen her. Apparently she was still furious if not freaked out about Ranmaru hitting on her like that.

Walking into the kitchen he found it empty and bare. Sighing Yuki bit his lip. He felt guilty about using Sunako chan like that, though technically he wasn't involved.

Leaving the room Yuki froze as he looked down the hall and saw Kyohei enter into the living room. It had been two days since they had last seen him too. Still the sight of him was a good sign, especially considering he cooked best out of the four boys, at least when he was willing too.

Slowly Yuki entered the room to find Kyohei sitting on the couch staring out the window with an empty expression on his face. He was in his usual hoodie and jeans, a strong contrast to Yuki's stlyish polo shirt and khaki pants.

"Ky...ohei..." Yuki whispered accidentally.

At the sound of his name Kyohei looked up in surprised and stared at Yuki for a moment before smiling and greeting the boy.

"Yuki kun, how long have you been there?" Kyohei said straightening his posture.

"Uhh...a minute that's all." stammered Yuki, "Kyohei, we haven't seen you in a while. Where have you been?"

"Hmm. Oh. I wasn't feeling well much so I mostly stayed in my room sleeping."

"Really. Why didn't you tell us? We could have had Sunako chan make you something to eat."

For a second Yuki thought he saw Kyohei frown at the comment but his expression changed so quickly he wasn't sure if he had seen that annoyed look.

"Sunako hasn't been around, has she?" Kyohei responded. "I had looked for her earlier but it looks like she hasn't even entered the kitchen in a while. It's a mess."

Yuki starred at Kyohei's smile with surprise.

"Yeah," he said eyes to floor. "She hasn't been around much."

"Poor Ranmaru, huh." Kyohei smiled bigger, "Trying to flirt with Sunako like that. I hope she didn't try to hurt him while she hid away."

"You aren't mad?"

"Mad?" Kyohei asked. "Why would I be? That girl has nothing to do with me. Besides, if she does manage to get a boyfriend we get rent free right. It'd be great. Still, anyone who wants to be with her is on there own though. I won't be comforting the poor fool she knocks down."

Yuki starred ahead surprised by the comment in silence he watched kyohei sip from his can of coffee.

"But, Kyohei I thought you...liked her?"

Without missing a beat Kyohei spit out every bit of his drink in response. He stared at Yuki in shock before bursting into laughter. Standing he walked by Yuki as he made his way out the door.

"Yuki, that's hilarious. As if anyone would fall for that "creature o f darkness," he joked placing a hand on Yuki's shoulder, "I mean she's cool, but come on, if I wanted a girlfriend I'd go after a real girl."

And with that Kyohei walked out the door. Yuki stood staring at the spot Kyohei had only just been sitting at shocked and unable to break away from his spot. He couldn't believe after all this time that Kyohei would say such things, but then he didn't really always get Kyohei either. Maybe he really didn't like Sunako chan as they had always thought. Maybe they really were wrong. After all, Kyohei had never lied to Yuki. So why would he about this?

Kyohei stood outside the room with his back to the door. His eyes downcast hidden by the shadow of his hair and hallway. Only by the light of the lightning outside could he look up and he his blank reflection on the window. Turning he walked silently out of the hallway.


	3. Chapter 3

"HE SAID WHAT?!?!" cried Ranmaru and Takenaga. Each with a look of shock and irritation etched across their faces.

Yuki sat silently with his eyes downcast to the floor. It was later in the afternoon and the only time Yuki could get the others alone without Kyohei or Sunako interrupting. Kyohei had gone out with the chore of buying bento boxes for the others as well as himself. As for Sunako, Yuki had gone to check on her earlier but she only sneered at him before he ran out the room. It really was a scary room.

After his conversation with Kyohei, Yuki didn't really know what to do. It wasn't like he was really into Ranmaru's plan, but suddenly he felt bad for Sunako. The idea of Kyohei and Sunako together gave everyone something to look forward to, like waiting for the cherry blossoms of spring. Now it seemed that wasn't likely to happen.

"Damn," Ranmaru cursed, "and I had thought my plan was sure to work."

"Oh shut up with the plan," Yuki exploded, "What about Sunako?"

Silence filled the room.

"Yuki, I had really thought that Kyohei really cared for Sunako chan," Ranmaru muttered, "He was always saving her when she needed it, listening to her problems and though they fought often I knew he was listening closely to everything she said. They just fit and I thought if she had someone who would care about her then she would become more lady like and caring herself."

Yuki stared at Ranmaru in surprise. He had thought this was just about rent, but it almost sounded like it was more about her than anything else.

"That's why I thought it was a good idea," Takenaga said with sigh, "the fan girls that surround our house are annoying (even if I can't be mean to them). The landlady is always jumping our ass about making Sunako chan a lady and Sunako chan's erratic behavior is always an unnerving adventure we don't even ask for. As far as Ranmaru's plan was concerned I had figured that it would just be hitting three targets with one stone."

"But Kyohei..."Yuki looked back down at the floor.

"Forget about him,"said Takenaga, "Kyohei isn't like us. He's not ready for a real relationship. After everything he's been through it'll take a lot more than cheap tricks to make him suddenly love someone."

"Then, what now?" Asked Yuki.

Ranmaru looked up with a smile as dazzling as his silk shirt, "Then new tactics, same result."

"Huh," Yuki stared at Ranmaru confused.

"Sunako chan needs someone who'll care about her and show her with love and affection, right. "Well, we all care about her so why don't we show her." Ranmaru smirked.

"But, how?"

"Leave that to me," said Ranmaru standing up and smoothing her shirt, "I Ranmaru Morii can sway the heart of any woman. Even the blackest rose with the sharpest thorns is still a rose of uncomprehensible beauty. I will help Sunako to love herself and others."

Closing his eyes Takenaga tried to block out the sounds of Ranmaru's preaching and Yuki's applause. Somehow he just didn't think it was all as simple as wooing her like any common girl. Getting up from his seat he wished them luck only knowing it would really be just one big disaster.

With that Takenaga made his way to his room only pausing by Sunako chan's room for a moment before continuing and closing the door behind him.

Sunako sat quietly in her room watching Jason chasing down yet another victim. She never tired of her movies no matter how disturbing or troubling they were. Still she felt bad (not a lot just a little) for scaring off Yuki. She didn't want to deal with Ranmaru or the others, but she had also been avoiding her chores too. She wondered vaguely if any of them had gotten sick. It was possible. Turning slowly to look around her room, her eyes feel on Hiroshi kun. Feeling her eyes water she ran to him and hugged him sniffing. She didn't leave, but it was ok, she'd be back soon. Aproaching her door she pulled Yuki kun's hat over her head and headed out.

She swept, mopped, whipped, vacuumed, and dusted for a few hours. When she came to the kitchen she stood shocked. It wasn't clean, if anything it looked like the boys had tried to clean and ended up breaking dishes and leaving soap and goop like spills all over the place. There was even mold growing in the sink. Irritated she started her usual cleaning. It took a while, but eventually it started to look as though she was nearing her completion of cleaning.

The sound of someone entering sent her glaring in the direction of the doorway. Kyohei stood there in amazement. His hoodie was pulled up covering his head, but she could still see his eyes glittering as he looked around.

"Wow, this place looks great," he said with a smile.

"Don't tell me," started Sunako, "You tried to clean here."

"No, not me. I know better."

"Least someone does."

"I brought bento boxes for everyone. Yours has Hogen dozz green tea ice cream with it."

Sunako looked up at him in surprise. So, he remembered how she liked that flavor.

"Thanks."

With a smile and shrug Kyohei left her to finish cleaning. Soon as she was finished she gathered up her bento box and ice cream and hurried to her room. Turning on the nightmare before christmas sunako sat and ate every bite of her food.


	4. Chapter 4

Together the boys walked through the house in awe. They had just finished there conversation. Takenaga was already gone in his own room. But this house, it was so clean. When did this happen they wondered vaguely?

Yuki felt tears swell up in his eyes, "Sunako chan..."

"To hell with this. Alright Yuki, plan B it is. We start tonight," with a smug grin he left towards his own room.

Yuki followed after getting Takenaga. Quietly they schemed a plan. After furious bouts about who should date Sunako they eventually decided on Ranmaru, mainly being that Takenaga already had a girlfriend and Yuki was too afraid of Sunako chan's erratic behavior.

As Ranmaru got ready Yuki braced himself for his own part. Standing before Sunako chan's room he tried to calm his butterflies. It was dumb of him to feel this way after all this time, but sometimes she was just too much to handle. Cursing at himself he swallowed every ounce of fear he could and knocked on the door. If it were anyone else he would've just barged in, but this was Sunako chan and she would hurt him.

After hearing a soft reply he called out to her hoping she would open the door and everything would fall together as they planned.

Sunako opened the door slowly eventually holding the door open completely.

"Yuki kun," said Sunako.

"Sunako chan," he beamed before frowning and pouting, "Poor Ranmaru kun has been very sad lately. He feels bad for scaring you the other night and wanted to make it up to you."

"No."

"B-but Sunako chan...

"No Yuki kun, I don't want anything to do with him right now and anyways I'm busy."

Sunako turned ready to walk back to her movies when she heard the sounds of sniffing and grunting. Slowly she looked back already knowing she'd find Yuki in tears.

"Ranmaru won't even come out of his room, Sunako chan. He just mopes and sighs. He hardly eats and I'm really afraid for him. What if he get sick or starves. Sunako chan, don't you care. I mean he's the one that deals with your aunt every time she calls. He even gets us free help when we need it. I know he's a jerk and a pain in the ass, but we're all friends here Sunako chan. We need each other."

Silence passed on for hours it's seemed before Sunako finally sighed and walked back into her room closing the door in Yuki's face. Yuki stared at the door shocked. That usually worked. Suddenly Sunako emerged in her school uniform with his hat pulled over her eyes. In one arm she held Hiroshi kun and in the other Josephine. She didn't say anything, but Yuki knew she was on board and ready to do what he said. Smiling he hurried ahead leading her to Ranmaru's room.

When they arrived at his room Yuki opened the door and waited for Sunako to enter first. After she finally walked through the doors Yuki closed them behind her giggling with glee. He really hoped this would work.

Upon entering the room Sunako flew backwards and was shocked to find the door firmly closed. Her eyes watered as the bright light of Ranmaru filtered through her had and clothes. She felt like she was on fire. The light was too bright. Sinking to the floor she felt as though she would melt any second.

That's when she became aware of the sniffling. Looking up slowly with her bloodshot eyes she spotted a form huddled underneath the covers of his bed. Her heart dropped. It reminded her of the time she snuck into Kyohei's room in an attempt to kill him only to find him in a robe with rose petals spread about the floor. It was the most frightening experience she could ever deal with upon first staying here. She wasn't about to let that happen again.

Gripping her belt (Where her secret knife was hid) she walked to the bed and grabbed the covers roughly. In one motion she pulled and flung them as well as Ranmaru from the bed and onto the floor. She starred at him Surprised as he landed with a thud. He wasn't dressed inappropriately for once. He just wore loose jeans and a long sleeved black t shirt.

Slowly he stood and looked at Sunako then without a pause he walked towards her. Sunako braced herself, but he walked right past her and instead sat on the bed with his head in his hands. He didn't even seem to care that she was there standing in a samuria pose waiting to unshed her blade from her belt.

"Sunako...what do you want?" he asked without looking up.

This surprised her yet again. Loosening her pose she merely looked at him with a frown.

"I thought you had wanted to see me."

"Is that what Yuki said..." Ranmaru rolled over on his side without facing her. "I didn't think he'd tell you."

"You ok."

"I'm sorry..."

Sunako stared at Ranmaru's form before sighing and coming to sit at his floor.

"Don't be...I don't take you seriously anyways."

Ranmaru looked over his shoulder at Sunako in surprise. Her response hurt him more than he thought. She seemed so far away just then. It left him speechless. Looking back at the wall he continued.

"I want us to be friends, Sunako. I don't think you really understand me...not that I do understand myself much. But, I shouldn't have acted that way towards you."

Sunako didn't say anything. She didn't feel she needed to instead she just sat in silence.

"Can I make it up to you?"

"You don't have to try," Sunako said with a sigh.

"I want to...can't I?"

After a pause Sunako answered, "What do you want to do?"

Suddenly Ranmaru jumped up with joy. This scared Sunako knocking her over. She stared at him in shock. Wasn't he just sad? She felt a bad feeling creep into her stomach.

"I'm so glad you've said that." said Ranmaru as he neared her face with a very cheesy and dangerous smile.

Standing he called out, "YUKI!!!"

Yuki entered a second later and stood with his hand saluted to his forhead.

"Please help Sunako to get ready for a night out of fun."

"What," Sunako gasped. He eyes widening with fear, "No...we don't have to go out...I don't want to!"

"Come on Sunako." Yuki smiled coming to take her arm.

She glared at him and aimed a kick at his head. Ducking in fear Yuki fell the floor and turned just in time to see Takenaga rope Sunako holding her arms to her waist. Tugging on the rope to make sure it was secure he smiled at the others with a thumbs up and lead her out the door with Yuki bouncing behind them as he followed.

Taking her to her the dressing room which was just as large as her own room, and much brighter, they met Noi holding outfits. Smiling she pushed the boys out of the room and took Sunako by the shoulders. From outside the door all the boys could hear were screams and sounds of things getting knocked over. Takenaga held his heart praying Noi was ok. Finally they heard her call for them. Entering the room they attended to their part of dressing her up.

Kyohei sat up from his room at the sound of a blood curling scream. It sounded like Sunako, but he wasn't sure. There were so many sounds of shouts and screaming, esspecially from her room, that he didn't know if it was her or just one of her shows turned up too loud. Deciding to investigate he headed towards her room in hopes of finding out if it was just her movies. And if so then perhaps she could take the time to make him some shrimp. No one made shrimp the way she did. Suddenly an image of Sunako dangling a shrimp from her mouth crossed his mind. It made him feel weird to think like that (not that he knew what that was). Turning a corner he froze at the sight before him.

There in the hallway stood Yuki following Noi smiling and holding Takenaga's hand who held onto a rope wrapped around Sunako's wrists. But, it wasn't them or the rope that made him freeze, it was the sight of Sunako.

She was so beautiful Kyohei couldn't help but stare. She was wearing a white spaghetti strapped sun dress. It had black roses and tiny skulls decorating it. She wore a black belt at the waist which was very slender. Her wrists were tied in front of her with a tiny black bracelet dangling from her right wrist. Her legs were bare and somewhat shiny as though someone had rubbed oil on her skin. Her shoes were black strapped sandals. Her hair was left down except for the sides which were pulled up into a messy tie with clips that glittered int the light. She didn't even look like the Sunako he knew.

There was something so very beautiful, but frightening about here that he couldn't stop staring.

Turning she met his gaze. Realizing he was staring at her she blushed and looked down bitting her lower lip. Why was he looking at her like that? Not wanting to meet his gaze she kept her eyes down and blocked out everything that was being said. To have him look at her this way made her feel even more like a freak. She didn't like it. It made her uneasy. Her stomach swirled with fresh butterflies. As she stumbled she became aware of hands holding her shoulders. Looking up she met Kyohei's gaze.

In an instant he was gone. Only after catching her did he let her go and walk past her. It left each of them feeling sick.


	5. Chapter 5

Sunako shook and shivered from the seat she was in. It was too bright. Oh god, why was it so bright? Ranmaru had planned a wonderful evening she had thought surprisingly. They were to go to a restaurant where the food would be cooked and prepared in front of them, then they'd see a gory action movie, but this wasn't as it had seemed. The restaurant was a hell to her. The guests were all so bright, more so that Ranmaru even though it seemed hard to imagine. Beautiful women kept coming up to flirt and hit on him which was more than she wanted to deal with. Their bright light as well as shiny dresses only intensified the light now filtering her sore eyes.

The chef was very clever and experienced, but he was too neat and clean. He didn't have fun with his cooking as Sunako did. His was the way creatures of light did who were too afraid to play and cut. The food smelled foreign even though it was Japanese. After a while she began to shiver uncontrollably.

Aware of the darkness that was suddenly encasing itself around their table Ranmaru tried to calm Sunako down from the wrath she was soon to explode with, but to no veil. She seemed uncontrollable and unable to really hear a thing she was saying.

The meal arrived then, thankfully. As soon as they had finished Ranmaru looked at Sunako and felt his heart explode. She had the look in her eyes. The one were she was embracing her insanity. It seemed very likely she would start cackling and running around the restaurant with her blade slashing wildly at the windows and curtains. Taking her arm he quickly dragged her outside.

Taking deep breathes from the cool night air he turned to her to see a black cloth wrapped around her shoulders. It looked like the table cloth they had on their table, but he wasn't sure and didn't want to find out if it was. Smiling gracefully he walked with her along the street. They were getting many compliments about how well they complimented each other in looks.

Finally they reached the movie and Ranmaru held the door open for her. Twenty minutes later he found himself running out of the theater with Sunako close a his side. Horror my ass, he thought. There wasn't hardly any gore at all, not that it bothered him. No, it was the sudden sex scene that ws the kicker. And it wasn't just sex. It was bondage. When he saw this coming he looked at Sunako and found a shock. She was pissed and crazed looking. Trying to save her from herself he did the only thing he could and ran away from the theater with her at his side. Suddenly this wasn't going as he had planned.

Taking on his last attempt he led Sunako to the park. It was lovely there. Fireflies glittered here and there leaving the place to look mysterious. Though there were park lights, there weren't hardly any people. This made them both very happy, but for different reasons of course.

Walking to a bench Ranmaru sat with a sigh. What a disaster, he thought. Looking up he saw Sunako standing up trying to catch the fireflies. It was such a nice sight. Ranmaru felt his heart skip a beat. She really did look beautiful. Not that he was surprised, he had known for a long time just how lovely she really was. Smiling at her he walked over to her and caught the firefly she was attempting to catch.

With a smile he lowered his hand and put the firefly in her own. She smiled at the glittering bug in her palm.

"Sunako," he said softly, "you really are so beautiful."

She looked up in surprise.

"I'm sorry this evening hasn't gone how I had thought it would, but at least we can have fun here. I hope this makes up for how I've treated you over the years."

Sunako frowned. She didn't know what he was talking about. He acted like she was being mistreated, but she wasn't. She enjoyed the time she spent at the house with the boys.

"What are you talking about?"

"Sunako, We all really care about you more than you know."

Surprised Sunako stared at Ranmaru. What a dumb thing for him to say. Why was he saying it?

From the bushes there was shivering and whispers of Takenaga, Noi, and Yuki. They had spent the entire evening following the couple. It was a disaster clearly, but suddenly it seemed the date had take a turn for the better. The watched silent as Ranmaru reached out and brushed the hair from Sunako's face. It made them nervous to see him treat her this way. Why did it seem so risque and forbidden. Thinking of Kyohei they all felt guilty. It clearly wasn't right, but they couldn't stop what was happening.

Sunako felt the blood in her cheeks rise and grow hot. Ranmaru stared at her surprised by his own actions. It felt like he liked her. Did he? It was hard to think straight. She was just so lovely. Unable to control himself he reached down and cupped one of her blushing cheeks. Her lips were so soft and shiny looking. Maybe one kiss wouldn't be so bad?

Sunako gasped at the feel of Ranmaru's hand on her cheek. Her heart fluttered. Shiveringly she pulled the sheet closer around her body as she gripped her fluttering stomach. His face was so close to hers. The other's in the bushes stared with racing hearts. This was it. The kiss they had been waiting for.

Ranmaru was so close when he saw Sunako move closer and touch his chest and neck. He was only an inch away when he felt something sharp that took his breath away. It pressed hard against his neck and wasn't her hands at all. Starring at Sunako he became aware of the furious glare etched over her face. Oh shit was all he could think.

The others stared with gapping mouths at the knife she held to his throat. Where did that come from? Did she sneak if from the dinner table.

"Have you ever wanted to meet," she whispered dangerously, "the ferryman. I can make it happen."

"Sunako no," Shouted Takenaga revealing his hiding place. At this sound Ranmaru ran as fast as he could with Sunako sharp at his heels. Looking over his shoulder he screamed his apologies. She didn't hear them. She didn't care.

The others followed in the chase for several minutes. Just as she was about to jump Ranmaru Takenaga managed to rope her and pull her back. Ranmaru kept running. Out past the park and far into the darkened night.

Sunako struggled in her ropes with fury. Yuki, crying, held onto Sunako's struggling form as Noi pulled the blade from her hands. Suddenly aware of Yuki's close form Sunako passed out and fell limp from her bonds. Sighing and gasping they each lifted her up, amazed at how Kyohei always made this difficult task seem easy, and carried her to the taxi they had waiting for them. In silence they rode silently home hopping by all means Sunako would just forget this night in the morning.


	6. Chapter 6

Sunako awoke to the sounds of her movie playing on the TV. She looked around in surprise wondering how she had gotten there. She couldn't remember much, but had an odd feeling she didn't want to. Getting up from her bed she plopped down in front of the TV and pulled out her hidden snacks from her bed.

Kyohei wasn't anywhere around. They were grateful for that. Takenaga had left to take Noi home soon after yelling at Ranmaru for being an idiot. Yuki sat starring out the window while Ranmaru bandaged his scratches and cuts from earlier. He had run a whole mile in under five minutes. After bumping into an ex and catching a ride home he had listened to lots of yelling and lectures. He did feel stupid for his actions. Why couldn't he control himself? Thinking on it, it was probably because of how beautiful and sad she looked. It made him want to do something to make her happy, but he didn't know what to do for her. He didn't know what she wanted.

Yuki glared out the window in irritation. Ranmaru was an idiot, but Yuki knew he really couldn't help it. Sighing, he just couldn't get past how dumb this whole thing was. How could he have gotten roped into all this so easily. It was just stupid. The problem was they were treating her like any other girl, but she wasn't a girl to be wooed or flirted with. She wasn't that simple and anyways she was there friend. So why weren't they treating her that way.

Standing up Yuki hurried to the door. Ranmaru looked up in surprise with wrapping dangling from his mouth.

Pulling the wrapping tight he ripped it, tied it and looked at Yuki's retreating form.

"I'm sorry, Yuki...I guess I don't really know how to treat girls afterall..."

Yuki froze with his back to Ranmaru, "It's not that you don't know how...you're just forgetting who she is. She's our friend Ranmaru, not a puppet or just some pretty girl. If you really care for her, then start acting like it."

Quietly he shut the door behind him and headed to Sunako's room. Without hesitating her knocked then opened the door. She turned and looked at him without glare, but at seeing him she suddenly remembered what had happened. Furiously she yelled at him to leave.

Instead Yuki shut the door and walked to sit at her side.

"Sunako chan...would you believe me if I told you that you were one of my best friends?"

She looked at him surprised. He sat with his knees pulled up to his chest. One arm propped up on the knee reaching back to run through his hair. He wasn't looking at her, instead he sat starring at the floor.

"Sunako chan," he said softly, "The thing is...we all want you to be so very happy that we can't stand it. I don't care about the rent issue anymore. It doesn't matter to me. I just want to see you happy with yourself and not the way you say you are."

"I am happy Yuki." she said without pause.

"You always say that," said Yuki as he dropped his arm and dangled it in front of him, "But how can you be so happy hiding from everyone the way you do? You see, I don't really think you are. I think your just satisfied. Which isn't bad, but it's lonely right. I mean you have us, but we don't really know you. You hide from us and resist. You're too afraid to be who you are or to try something a little less dark. You worry what we'll think, but you don't have too."

Looking up at her he continued, "Sunako. I know I know we can be stupid and cruel, but we all really care about you. I don't want you to get the wrong idea I just want you to be happy. You have to know we don't want you to be or feel alone anymore. Even if we don't say it, I want you to feel it.

Sunako like you so much, but I don't want you to feel alone anymore. I want you to be as happy and proud of yourself as you can be and not just because you don't care what others think of you. I hope someday you won't be alone anymore. I want you to have someone who'll care about you and be with you exactly as he should be. I want you to be really happy."

Sunako looked at Yuki in surprise. She almost didn't know what to say, but he didn't understand either. Smiling she took his hand and squeezed it before letting it go.

"I know you guys care about me. I know you're just trying to make me happy. I'm not ignorant to the fact. But, you can't keep worrying about me Yuki. I may seem sad, and sometimes I am, but that's life. Besides I'm not alone. It's like you said. I have you guys and also I do have someone to care about as much as you guys."

"You do," Yuki said softly.

"I do. Even if he isn't always here and doesn't seem to notice the way I do. I am at least happy with that."

Yuki looked at Sunako and how she hung her head. It was the first time he really felt her heart. Was this what was hiding behind he dark clothes, gory movies, and angry glares. Reaching over he pulled her close and hugged her and for the first time she didn't shout or fight she just hugged him back. A second later she pushed him off and offered him a chip from her bag. They sat there watching the movie, but as Yuki became aware of what they were watching he teared up. Suanko laughed and instead comforted him as he made his way from her room.

"Do you think she was speaking of Kyohei?" Takenaga asked.

It was much later that night. They all sat in the dinning room eating leftovers from the fridge. Yuki had just relayed the talk that he and Sunako had.

"I don't know." Yuki answered honestly as he sipped on his cup o romen,"But she seemed sincere so I couldn't ask. I felt like it wasn't my place."

"Hmmm...at least she doesn't seem to be too mad at me then," Ranmaru muttered setting down his fork on his empty plate.

"No she didn't seem to care at that point." Yuki pointed out.

"Kyohei, didn't seem too fond of Ranmaru wanting to be with her, but he was so determined to ignore it. It's like he's fighting a war inside." Takenaga said slowly.

"Why though, why not just admit whether or not he feels for her?" Yuki asked with a grunt.

Ranmaru and Takenaga looked at Yuki surprised.

"It's because he doesn't trust it." said Ranmaru.

"He's been so mistreated by so many women, even his mom said she hated him for no reason at all. It hurts him that so many people are always judging him," said Takenaga, "to accept someone into his heart and let them judge him is just too hard for him. I don't think he'd ever accept his feelings for her. Even if she told him how she felt he'd probably push her away. It scares him to have someone he loves or cares about get close and then pull away. Even now after all this time he just can't do it."

"That's crazy," said Yuki with shock, "I mean doesn't he want to."

"Probably, but he's too afraid."

"Meh, and he's always mocking us for being afraid." said Ranmaru with a grunt, "Besides, what about what he said about her. Even if it was a defense to cover his feelings, I...I can't forgive it. To treat her like that...It pisses me off."

"What was it he said," pondered Takenaga, " As if anyone would fall for that "creature o f darkness, she's cool, but come on, if I wanted a girlfriend I'd go after a real girl. That's right isn't it Yuki?"

Yuki nodded remembering the anger he felt that day. He still felt it. Even if he did feel bad for him it was no excuse for talking to Sunako that way.

"So why don't we do it," said Ranmaru quite suddenly. The others looked up at him in surprise. He smiled and cocked his head to the side.

"He wants a normal girl right." he opened his phone with a flicker of his wrist, "So, why don't we give him one?"

"Ah, but Ranmaru..." started Yuki. He didn't hate Kyohei enough for this.

"No Yuki, Ranmaru's right. Kyohei won't just admit how he feels. He has to see that he was wrong and not that, but that Sunako isn't like all the others who just judge him. He needs to remember why he likes her to begin with. Besides, no one talks about Sunako like that, remember." said Takenaga as he stood from his seat.

"That's right Yuki, we promised we wouldn't let anyone call her ugly, not even Kyohei. Can you think of a better way to call her that than by how he spoke of her." said Ranmaru standing with Takenaga.

"Yeah, but, this is Kyohei and Sunako. I can't just choose between them. I'm sorry, but I don't want to get involved in this anymore." said Yuki looking down.

Sudenly he felt hand on his shoulders. Looking up his met his smiling friends faces as they each patted him on the shoulder.

"It's ok Yuki," said Ranmaru.

"You don't have to be involved anymore than you already are." said Takenaga.

Smiling Yuki teared up and whispered thanks. Laughing they all left the room and headed about their own ways. Yuki was true to his word. He didn't get involved or asked what they were up to though it was pretty obvious what was going to happen. Going to his room he sighed and fell down drowning into a deep slumber.


	7. Chapter 7

Kyohei awoke to the hot sun burning down on his face. Hopping to find shelter he pulled his covers over his head. Despite his hopes he quickly became overcome with the hot fire of his shelter. The heat was far more intense than he had imagined. Throwing the covers off his body he rolled off the bed and laid on the floor with sweat drenching his face. Why were the summers always so hot here, he wondered. He looked at the clock on his wall and saw that it was nearly noon. Sunako must be cooking right about now.

With the thought of Sunako on his mind he rolled over onto his side and rested his head on his arm. He thought of how she had looked the other night in that dress. No doubt the others had conned her into going out on a date. If it wasn't because of the expression on her face as she was chaperoned down the hall then it was definitely the rope Takenaga held her by. A trick he had learned from Kyohei of course.

He should feel grateful, he supposed. Whatever they were doing they hadn't added him to the plan which was a nice change. This way was much smoother and didn't get on his nerves as much. Still, there was this feeling he had lately. It made him think he was sick, yet no amount of sleep or food helped it to go away. This lukewarm pain that struck him hard in the stomach.

Thinking it was due to the others he had avoided them, but it didn't help. If anything it seemed to be getting worse. Lately he barely had the strength to even stand and leave the room. Reaching down he rubbed his sore stomach. Maybe he should go get some food from the kitchen. After several minutes of just lying without thought he finally dragged himself to his feet.

Not wanting to deal with a nosebleed from Sunako he pulled on a loose black shirt and ripped jeans. Brushing away his tangled blonde hair from his face he left the room not even bothering to shut the door behind him.

Down the hallway he passed the other guys sitting in a room. Yuki was watching TV with his hands and knees pulled up to his face. Takenaga and Ranmaru were poured over papers on the table deep in conversation. None of them even noticed his presence. Vaguely he wondered what they were working on, but quickly decided he didn't want to know. Whatever it was, it would probably just end up pissing him off.

After several minutes he finally found himself at the kitchen door. The smell of sweet miso soup and fried chicken reached his senses. It smelled like heaven, yet he felt so empty. Walking inside he stopped and stared at Sunako. As he watched her he slumped against the door frame.

She stood with her back to him. Her hair was pulled high into a pony tail. She seemed to be wearing a white t shirt and baggy jeans. The thick sound of chopping echoed through the kitchen.

Looking at her he thought of how they had first met her. What a frightening creature she was. Always shaking and bleeding, saying rude things and throwing anything she could at them. She was always so kept to herself, not much different from now, but something had changed. He couldn't say what it was, but it was something. Any yet, everyone was so sure they liked each other. How stupid. Of course he liked her, but he didn't want her that way and he knew there was no way in hell she felt anything beyond friendship for him.

Smirking he called out, "Oi! Sunako Nakahara!"

With a sudden slam Sunako stuck her blade deeply into the wooden cutting board and turned to glare at Kyohei. She hated to be disturbed at any point, but more so when cooking. It was her one joy, her craft, and no one was to come in a distract her from it's precise element.

Kyohei frowned at the sight of her agitation, yet shrugged it off with a smile.

"What are you cooking," he asked getting closer.

Turning back to cutting her vegetables she muttered the meal of miso soup, fried chicken, and tempura she was busy preparing. Kyohei pulled out the orange juice from the fridge and poured a glass. Coming to stand just beside Sunako he took a sip before wiping his mouth and asking for shrimp.

"No," sunako said sharply not even bothering to look at the expression she knew was plastered over his face.

"Why not?" he demanded not even hiding the irritation and shock in his voice.

"We had it last night as well as the night before. Hell, we have it almost four times a week. That's enough shrimp for one week."

"But, I don't want chicken. I want shrimp!"

Finally looking him straight in the eye Sunako blankly said, "Tough."

For a moment they only looked at each other in silence before Sunako looked away blushing madly fighting the urge to bleed right on the spot. Struggling with the heat rising in her cheeks she only continued to cut more feverishly.

Catching this look on her face Kyohei smiled evilly. Running his hand through his hair he caused it to only stick out more. Leaning close he spoke softly letting his breath tickle her ear as he spoke.

"What shall I do than to get you to do as I ask, Sunako chan?"

Shaking Sunako turned to look him in the face, her eyes seeming to shrink as she looked into his blindingly bright face that was mere inches from her face. Slowly he touched her face and smiled coyly. Unable to control herself Sunako fell over the counter nearly fainting in the process. Several objects fell to the floor with a loud clatter. Laughing hysterically Kyohei gripped his stomach to stop the aching. Suddenly Sunako looked up with a glare. She still felt weak, but her anger grew stronger.

The slap of the hot wet towel on his face stopped the laughing real quick. With a cry, Kyohei threw off the towel and glared daggers at Sunako who in turn glared back.

"What the hell did you do that for?" he cried, "that was hot."

"You baka. How many times must I tell you to stay out of my kitchen. You're a distraction and you wreck my space." she shouted with fury. Standing up straight she didn't look away or blink.

"Wreck your space? I've done no such thing. It's your fault for not controlling yourself. I didn't throw you over the counter or knock the dishes to the floor."

But Sunako wasn't listening. She just turned and started a slow walk out of the kitchen. This enraged Kyohei who decided to pursue her.

"HEY!! I'm talking to- ," started Kyohei when he stopped at the feel of something warm on his bare foot.

Looking down Kyohei felt his breath caught in his throat. Tiny splatters of blood glittered on the clean floor. Following the trail he watched as it lead straight to Sunako as she limped slowly from the room. Feeling guilt pound through his body Kyohei walked over to Sunako and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't move," he said softly.

With one swift move he bent down and picked her up. She squirmed and squealed as he thought she would, but it didn't matter. She was hurt and it was his fault. Quietly he carried her to the counter where the first aid was kept and sat her on top. Sunako felt her cheeks grow hot as he looked down at her foot that slowly dripped blood. In silence she watched him as he examined and then grabbed out the first aid bandages, wraps, alcohol and a clean wet towel.

"S-stop. I'm fine. It's no big deal. I can take care of myself." she struggled desperately. To be care for by him absolutely scared her.

"Shut up," he said softly as he wiped away the blood from her foot.

She grimaced at the feel of tweezers in her skin, but stayed quiet all the same. It felt like she was there with him forever, but really it was only a few minutes. Then he sat her down on the floor and left to get a broom and dust pan. Why was he like this she wondered? So cold and yet so kind. Without another thought Sunako returned to her spot only to move the food to the other counter and finished what she was doing. She didn't look up when he came back or when he left. She wasn't even aware of how he stared at her for a second before he left. She was only aware that she was alone now. There was no need for words then. There wasn't anything to say.


	8. Chapter 8

In silence Ranmaru Takenaga and Yuki all took in the scene before their eyes. It left them feeling foolish and guilty. Quietly Yuki leaned over and felt the boiling creature before their eyes. It snapped at his hand before weakly giving up and allowing him to take it's temperature. Kyohei sat in silence in the corner of the room for the most part he kept his eyes averted out the window, but on occasion he couldn't help but glance over at the creature hidden beneath blankets and dim lights.

"What are we...going to do," asked Yuki meakly.

"Hmm. We all have plans that are pretty important, so just canceling to babysit is going to be a problem,"said Takenaga.

"Even though it's mid day, I seriously doubt it will be better by tonight," said Ranmaru

"So what are we going to do?" Yuki asked again.

"Draw straws..." suggested Ranmaru.

"No," said Takenaga, "We...aren't going to do anything. Kyohei is the one who'll be doing the babysitting."

Kyohei sighed. He knew he'd be the one who'd get stuck babysitting. It was irritating, but even though a part of him really didn't care about it there was another part of him that was stirring. He didn't really know what their problem was lately but it was annoying. All the time it was this or that. All the secrets and the scheming. Why couldn't they just let things be? Hell, if he didn't know any better he would even say that all this was really their fault. It wasn't that he had proof, but he knew them and where their schemes would lead. Silently he looked over at the lump under the covers.

"...Hell...no..."

The words echoed in a sudden stillness that left much room for doubt and retreat. Yet everyone in the room fell irritable and glared daggers at one another.

"What did you say?" asked Ranmaru carefully.

"Uh...guys lets not..." started Yuki. He felt nervous and knew nothing good would come of this situation.

"You heard me," said Kyohei without missing a beat, "I said no, hell no."

"And why the hell not?" Ranmaru glared. He didn't even bother to hide the volume of his voice.

"Why not? Why should I?" Kyohei said rising from his chair. He didn't flinch as it fell to the floor with a clatter. He glared daggers at Ranmaru before raising a hand and pointing at the lump under the covers, "You know I saw you guys dragging her down the hallway last night. Clearly without even giving her a choice. Then you come back, god knows what hour in the morning and expect her to be fine and dandy the next day. That's right isn't it."

Ranmaru starred struck by the words. Just how much was kyohei paying attention? Takenaga kept quite too, but this only furthered the fire growing in Kyohei's chest.

"So what was it?" said Kyohei stalking past the guys and straight to the lump. He pulled back the covers and looked down at the sweat drenched face of a sleeping Sunako, "What exactly did you guys do to her? Hmm. Well? Did you piss her off making her chase you around on an empty stomach? Did you force her to go to places she didn't want to go and see things she never wanted to see? Well did you? Jesus, you guys call her your friend and then you turn around and force her into a life she doesn't want to live. What the hell is your problem?"

Kyohei shook violently as he took in a deep breath. Yuki looked down at the unconscious Sunako chan and wondered if he could hear the things Kyohei was saying about her and the others. He wondered if she could feel how he cared for her. Yet, looking back at Kyohei he realized these thoughts were getting no where. This situation was too tense.

"Che...If that's how you feel then why complain about taking care of her?" asked Takenaga, "If you really care so much then why not help her. Or do you want us to make her better. I'm sure Ranmaru wouldn't mind another go with her."

At these words Kyohei tightened his fist. The urge to slam into the face of Takenaga was intense. Too intense.

The echo of a banging sound swept through the walls. Each in shock of Kyohei's reponse, yet each were also grateful that his fist was cracking the wall by her bed and not Takenaga's face. Without a word Kyohei stalked out of the room not even bothering to shut the door.

It really was their fault though. After all, if they hadn't dragged her out she would be fine. When they found her sick only moments ago they didn't know what to do. It only figures that Kyohei, knowing them as he did, would put them in their place while guessing exactly what they had did without actually knowing.

For a moment they all just stood silent. Then Yuki sighed and fell to the floor feeling tears whell up in his eyes. Takenaga looked on sadly through the hallway and Ranmaru Just covered his face with his hand wondering vaguely if there were anything he did that didn't piss off Kyohei.

With a grunt Sunako rolled over shivering at the sudden cold air. Takenaga walked over and pulled the covers back over her shoulders while pausing to stare at her face. Silently he turned and walked out the door without even looking back.

Ranmaru patted Yuki on the head before picking up Sunako's untouched dish of noodle soup. He too left in silence. Yuki sat quietly sniffling before turning to Sunako. She wasn't shivering anymore, but he wondered vaguely if she was even aware of what just happened. Everything between them was crumbling. Suddenly It felt like the friendship he worked so hard to achieve between the boys was falling to a place where it could never come back from. Suddenly in a house that felt like home he felt like a stranger.

Yuki left the room to go off into his own. He didn't know what to do with himself. He paced, counted, stared at the ceiling and counted tills, yet nothing took his mind off their current situation. It was so stupid. Ranmaru insisted they make themselves scarse tonight despite the fact that they ought to take care of her. His reasons were already lost from Yuki's mind, but he was sure it had more to do with his new scheme. Then they called in Kyohei and pushed it on him. He had every right to be angry. Of course he acted out like that. But, now what were they supposed to do? He was certain that Takenaga and Ranmaru were going to leave despite everything. Should he as well? No, he thought. He would not leave her because there was no telling if Kyohei would come back and help out. He couldn't leave because this was his responsibility as well as the others. Looking at the clock he decided to take a quick shower before attending to Sunako.

Feeling fresh, but not that much better Yuki made his way down the stairs to Sunako's room. Halfway down he stopped short upon spying Kyohei turning to head down Sunako's hall. Slipping down quiet as he could he crouched down the last step and peered down the hall. Sure enough there was Kyohei standing in front of Sunako's room. Yuki felt his cheeks flush as he watched Kyohei enter the room, shutting it with a soft click from the door.

Looking at his feet Yuki stood. A strange mixture of emotions swelled inside. Loss, hope, love, sadness, and a deep longing he couldn't explain. Throwing his head back he stared up at the ceiling.

Sunako awoke to the darkness of her room. It was different from the other darkness that usually wrapped around her day in and day out. No this was a darkness that wasn't asked for. There was a soft pale light that settled loosely in her room. If was almost blue and trailed softly up to her bed resting on her covers. She looked at her TV surprised to find it off, though she knew such light really couldn't come from the TV. Following the light she looked up at the open window. A soft breeze brushed through her black curtains. It felt cool against her warm skin. Wanting a better look Sunako sat up.

Looking down at her hands Sunako sighed. It was such a nice night, yet the knots in her stomach left her feeling useless. That's when she felt the someone breathing. Looking up surprised she looked for the source. Then she saw him. He sat as though unaware she was even in the room. Quiet and lost in his own world. He stared vaguely out the window. His hair flowed softly. In the light of the moon it looked silver. He was bent over on his knees. His arms resting on his legs with clasped hands.

Sunako didn't know what to do. She thought maybe she should speak or yell at him to leave, but she couldn't. All she could do was stare at him. The sight of him left an empty feeling in the pit of her stomach. Suddenly unable too look at him any longer Sunako looked down at her hands and found them clasped.


	9. Chapter 9

The clock read ten past eight. It had only been a few minutes since Sunako had awoken to find Kyohei within her room. She hadn't moved much. Several times she had opened and closed her mouth just trying to find the words she was struggling to say. Problem was she didn't know what she wanted to say.

She felt like crap. She was tired, irritated from the night before and vaguely hungry. She wanted to lay down and fall back asleep, but with Kyohei in the room she couldn't relax. He left her on edge. Even when he looked as serene as now she just couldn't be at ease.

"How long do you plan to sit like that?"

Looking up with a start Sunako felt her heart skip a beat as she met Kyohei's gaze. He didn't have any expression on his face. He just stared at her. His eyes piercing through her own. Feeling her face flush Sunako looked away and shrugged. Why was he looking at her like that? Didn't she annoy him usually? So then, why was he looking at her, like that?

Suddenly aware of movement Sunako watched Kyohei rise and come to stand at her bed side. Reaching over he touched her forehead with cool hands. Sunako blinked in surprise. She looked up at his face and found herself caught in his gaze which didn't leave her face.

"You still feel warm," he said after a pause.

Without a word he sat down with his back to her. Silence filled the room. Sunako swallowed and took a deep breath before speaking.

"Why are you here?" she asked softly.

"You don't want me here?" he responded.

"I heard what you said," she said after a pause, "Your right. It had nothing to do with you before. It wasn't...I wasn't for you to take care of. You shouldn't have to have me pushed on you so much."

When Kyohei didn't speak Sunako continued.

"When you left I was sure you wouldn't come back, so I'm a little surprised."

Kyohei sighed and buried his face into his hands.

"I didn't want you to hear that. I shouldn't have said that in front of you," he said more to himself than Sunako. Yet, even knowing this she couldn't help but speak.

"But you were right in saying it. I don't blame you. It didn't hurt me."

Kyohei turned to look at Sunako. Her black hair shining silver and blue in the moonlight.

"You don't have to put your brave face on for me, Sunako. Even I know how a girl hurts."

Sunako gaped at Kyohei with shock. How could he say that to her? She wasn't like that. Getting hurt by useless words. Was she? Still it was the sound of her name without a chan or kun or even the use of her last night that surprised her more.

"Are you hungry?" He asked breaking the silence.

Surprised by this sudden change of topic Sunako barely managed a nod. Rising Kyohei left to busy himself with preparing a meal. Falling back on her pillows Sunako rolled over on her side and shivered. She felt restless and wired, but there was something else inside her.

By the time Kyohei returned Sunako was lost in deep thought. So much so that she didn't even hear the door shut or the clink of the glass bowl on her night stand. Instead it was the smell of food that brought her back. Looking over her shoulder she could see him standing at the window gazing out. Her stomach grumbled softly beneath the covers, but Sunako wouldn't eat. She just couldn't. It would compromise too much. To eat would be to ignore the situation and she refused to shut it out as she always had. No, this time it was different. This time she would face it.

"It's chicken flavored." he said with his back to her.

Sunako didn't say anything nor did she touch the bowl instead she sat up and stared silently at Kyohei waiting for him to turn and look at her. After a while he turned back to her slowly. Caught in her gaze they stared at each other in silence.

"What?" he said after a few minutes.

"Why do you do that?" she said softly yet firmly.

"Do what?' he asked cocking his head slightly to the side.

"Whenever there's anything meant to say you stop and walk away from it. You speak out of turn and throw useless opinions in the air left and right, but anytime there's something you should say you don't. It's like your running away."

Sunako looked down at her hands. She couldn't look up.

"How do you know I really have anything to say?" he said with a soft smile.

"Everyone has something to say. Even you who acts as though food is all you care about has something. But, you never say it. You just smile and turn your head."

"That's stupid. You really believe that shit." he said turning his back to her.

"I believe...the only time you ever said anything close to what you have to say is when you screamed at Ranmaru and Takenaga tonight."

Kyohei turned back to Sunako in surprise. She had her head down but her eyes were softly looking up for his. It was clear she wasn't attacking him, but her words hurt greatly. The pierced a side of his heart few ever reached.

"What good does any of it do?" he asked after a moment of silence, "Speaking like that. It ruins friendships and leaves you alone. To act out like that is useless. No ones happy with that kind of knowledge."

"Maybe, but it's better than faking it."

Kyohei turned his whole body to Sunako and looked her up and down. She looked so weak and frail. Despite knowing how powerful she truly was he really did think it wouldn't take much to break her.

Walking back over he took the bowl of noodles into his hands and held them for her. Understanding his meaning she picked up the chopsticks he laid on her stand and took a noodle, but she didn't eat it. Instead she stared blankly where his chest was.

"You really should eat. It's not like you to look so weak."

Looking up at him Sunako parted her lips before catching herself and looking away. With a grunt Kyohei took the chopsticks from her hand and grabbed a fresh bundle of noodles for her. Holding it out he said that may not look great, but he really tried his best and she should too.

Frowning Sunako further tightened her lips. She couldn't let him feed her. She wasn't a child and that sort of act was more than friendly. Kyohei wouldn't have it though. Grunting more he put the bowl back and grabbed hold of Sunako's nose. Shocked she grabbed his hand but couldn't pull it away. She really was tired.

"Open." he commanded firmly.

Her face knotted up in irritation, but she knew she couldn't win. When she finally caved and gasped for breath he shoved the noodles in forcibly. This caused her to choke and sputter and some had come down her wind pipe. Kyohei couldn't help but laugh. It was cruel, but she did need to eat. Yanking the chopsticks from his own hand Sunako made a very unfriendly face and began to eat the noodle dish with small bites.

Kyohei smiled warmly at this.

"This is what I like about us," he said when she got half way through, "Even when it's hard to talk we can still find a way to laugh."

"Your noodles taste good. Better than the last ones you cooked for us."

Kyohei stopped smiling and flushed at the memory. Sunako then smiled and before she could help it reached out and touched his hand. He stared at her surprised, but she didn't pull away. Her smile was gone and the bowl had returned to the table.

"Your right. They did hurt. I was awake the whole time." she confessed suddenly.

Kyohei looked away. He didn't move his hand, or move from his spot.

"You think I'm dumb. I knew you were awake. No one shivers that much when dreaming."

Sunako didn't say anything.

"So why do you do it?" he asked.

"Do what?" she asked.

"You let them drag you around. Even though you could easily get away you don't. You just pretend like they got the best of you."

"How long have you known?" she whispered.

"For a good while now. I figured it was your business, but I just always kinda wanted to know."

"Friendship is a hard thing to measure. Sometimes it comes naturally, sometimes it doesn't. For me, I guess I just don't want to say no. Even if I hate what they plan, I just don't want to say no."

"Your scared."

"That they'll walk away, yeah. I've never been much with people. When something works once I tend to go with that way every time."

"That's dumb. If they really were your friends you'd tell them how you feel."

"Well what about you? You've probably never even dreamed of speaking like you did. Why don't you let any of us get near, Kyohei? Why are you so quick to shun us out, especially me."

"You think you get the better deal of it?"

Sunako met Kyohei's eyes, "I know I do. You act cruel and push me away more than anyone in this house. If not because I'm a girl than why? Do you really hate me that much?"

"Your one to talk," said Kyohei softly, "You always piss on and act as though I matter less than anyone in this house. Anyone does something stupid you get mad and take it out on me as well as whoever it was."

Sunako pulled her hand away slowly. She felt cold now. The laughter and warmth long gone from her chest.

"I don't hate you." she said after a pause in a very small voice, "I just don't know how?"

"How to what?" he asked with a frown.

Sunako kept her eyes downcast fearing they would show ever secret threatening to spill away.

"How to what?" he asked again.

When she didn't respond her reached out and touched her chin with his hand. Lifting her face slowly he met her eyes. So intense was the gaze that he only barely heard her response. Staring at one another they stopped speaking. Slowly he let his hand grace her cheek before letting it slip through her hair and resting on her shoulder. Before he even had time to understand when he had moved he felt her soft warm lips against his. His eyes closed as he pulled her close. Her hand reached up and touched his arm. His heart skipped a beat at the touch.

After a few minutes they pulled away both blushing and unsure what to say. Finally Kyohei coughed and rose from the bed. Gathering the bowl of cold noodles in his hand he turned looking over his should at her as he spoke.

"You should rest," with that he turned and walked out the door leaving Sunako to sit in the silence of her room that only echoed with the memory of the kiss and the wind. Kyohei closed his eyes took in a breath and hurried off to the kitchen to dump the dishes in the sink. As he walked he thought of the last words she spoke to him. 'How to what' he had asked again. She looked up softly and spoke 'to act the way I really feel about you.'


	10. Chapter 10

Yuki walked through the empty house in a daze. How many days had it been since they had all last hung out together? The fight seemed to be the most recent. That was a week ago. Now, everyone was keeping to themselves. Each lost in their own world. They all seemed to be avoiding one another. When they ran into one another there were only small talk and nods of acknowledgment before they'd each head off. For Yuki the last he had even seen of Kyohei was the night he slipped into her room. Now he wasn't anywhere to be seen. When Yuki went to look for him all he would ever find was a messy room and silence.

Yuki was tired of this. He didn't want things to end this way. With no one talking there was so much left to be said.

From within his own room Takenaga sat in silence. He hadn't seen or heard anything of Kyohei. No one seemed to know where he was or even if he was still around. This worried him. He really hadn't meant to push Kyohei as far as he did, but he couldn't help himself that night. There was so much he wanted to say to Kyohei. So much he needed to know, but Kyohei himself wouldn't acknowledge it. He never did. Their friendship was falling.

Ranmaru walked back to the house slowly. He had just gone out for a walk to clear his mind. Over the past few weeks so much seemed to be happening that he himself didn't even recognize it all. It wasn't till he had woke up and looked in the mirror that morning that he was aware. He didn't even recognize his own reflection. What kind of person was he becoming? It was a simple question, but it left too much open. Pulling his arms tight around himself he hung his head.

Sunako quietly chopped away at the vegetables before her in the kitchen. Her mind lost leaving only her body to function mechanically. She had given up on seeing Kyohei. She knew he'd come around when he was ready. For now, all any of them could do was wait. But, waiting hurt. It hurt because you never knew what kind of person would come back to them.

Turning a corner Yuki came to the front entrance just as Ranmaru opened the door. For a moment neither spoke. They just stared at each other surprised and at a loss for words. Then Ranmaru looked away with reddening cheeks and made an attempt to walk past Yuki without a word. Yuki looked at his friend sadly then frowned. No. Leaving things like this would only hurt it more. Reaching out he grabbed hold of Ranmaru's arm.

Ranmaru stopped but didn't look at Yuki. He only waited for what his friend had to say.

"It's alright if you wanna cry," said Yuki softly.

"What kinda thing is that to say," asked Ranmaru with a smile.

"You always tease me for crying," said Yuki, "But, I'm still not afraid to do it. Sometimes it makes it better."

"There's nothing to cry about Yuki. Nothing at all."

Yuki let go of Ranmaru and watched him walk away. Smiling he followed. Stopping at Ranmaru's doorway Yuki leaned against the frame.

"I don't blame you for what happened."

Ranmaru stood with his back to Yuki. He didn't look.

"I know you were only trying to help. You didn't mean for things to happen this way. It's not completely your fault."

"Just saying it's not, doesn't mean it isn't," said Ranmaru turning. With a sigh he sat on the bed. "It doesn't change anything either."

"I keep thinking of what's been happening, Yuki. Everything fell apart and still I couldn't stop. I just didn't want to."

"Why didn't you want to." asked Yuki coming to stand at Ranmaru's side.

"Because being like this is easier than facing how it is. We all came with problems, Yuki. Even you did. But, unlike you or Takenaga I don't want to face it. Like Kyohei, I would rather ignore it than change. It's safer that way."

"You right. I came with problems too, but living with them and ignoring them sucks. Having to hold on to it isn't how I wanna live here. It shouldn't be how you want to either. I know it's hard, but it gets easier. It's worth it."

"She said I was a wall." Ranmaru whispered.

Yuki gaped at him in silence.

"She said walls keep people at a distance, leave them waiting and wanting. She said she didn't want to deal with it. Even though she loved me she said she couldn't deal with it anymore. That's why she left me."

Yuki bit his lip. Ever since Ranmaru and his girlfriend the beautiful princess had broken up everyone had gone out of their way not to mention it. He didn't seem to bothered by it, but Yuki had always wondered.

"At first I didn't care," Ranmaru closed his eyes, "But after a while I got it. Who would want a wall like me. I tried to change, you know. It's hard though. So I thought, maybe I didn't have to. Maybe it would be better if I just forgot. I was a fool. The only one who actually saw me was..."

Yuki patted Ranmaru on the back. It had taken a lot to say this. Yuki was amazed he didn't even cry. Smiling he Sat down.

"Like I said, It's ok to cry if you want to."

Turning Ranmaru smiled a sad smile at Yuki before closing his eyes and taking in a deep breath.

Further down the hall Takenaga got up from his seat. His back and legs hurt from sitting so long. Even his fingers felt cramped from holding the book open to the same spot for so long. He had been trying to read all day, but had given up. It didn't seem like a day for reading.

Quietly he headed out the door and down the hall. He could smell Sunako's cooking but didn't feel the need to eat. Hungry he was, but he still didn't want it. Walking softly down the hall Takenaga passed the kitchen door. He didn't really know where he was headed, but the feel of the floor against his feet was nice. Halfway down the hall he heard something shift and looked up. His heart jumped as his eyes met Kyohei's.

Kyohei was definetly a sight for sore eyes. He was simply dressed in a black shirt and loose jeans. His hair once again looking as though it hadn't been brushed for days. Staring at each other in frozen silence Takenaga felt himself swell with questions, but he didn't know how to speak. His tongue refused to move from behind his teeth. All he could do was move his mouth in hopes that something would come out. Nothing did, though. Instead Kyohei dropped his gaze and walked nearer.

Takenaga felt a burst of guilt wash over him as his friend walked by without word or glance. Turning hastily, Takenaga watched his friend pass and continue down the hall in silence. With irritation he bit his lip.

"Kyohei!" yelled Takenaga.

Kyohei stopped but didn't look back.

"Wait...I..," stammered Takenaga. The words catching in his throat.

"Don't," said Kyohei, "I'm not mad or anything. So don't worry about it."

Then he walked away without even glancing once at his friend who now was kneeling on the floor. Takenaga shook slightly. Why he wondered? Why was he always like this? Why was Kyohei always so...? but he couldn't finish the thoughts. All he could do was hand his head in defeat.


	11. Chapter 11

To say she heard a bell would be closer to the truth. Maybe it was instinct or maybe she really did hear his silent feet slid against the floor. Whatever it was, Sunako whirled around hastily aware of Kyohei's presence. He was back she knew instinctively. Dropping the knife with a clatter she hurried to the closed kitchen door. Throwing it open she took deep breaths but found the hallway empty. Surprised she didn't understand. All was silent, but she was so sure that he was only moments again standing at the kitchen door. Turning to look through the hall she found Takenaga on his knees.

"What are you doing?" she asked after a pause.

Takenaga looked up at Sunako. At the sight of her face he once again felt guilt wash over him, but this guilt was softer and didn't cut up his insides as bad..

"Sunako." he whispered softly.

Walking closer Sunako stopped at his feet and touched his head with her palm. She didn't smile. She only looked on at him with worry. Why was he sitting there like that? Suddenly She felt arms wrap around her waist. Her face blushed madly as Takenaga buried his face against her stomach. Irritated and highly embarrassed she grabbed at his shoulders struggling to pull him off of her. But he wouldn't let go. He clung to her like a frightened child.

"Let go of me, you idiot," she said in a shaky breathe as she tugged at his arms.

His fingertips pressed into her back. The separate touch of his fingers made her, if possible, turn even redder. Just as she opened her mouth to shout something nasty dangling on the tip of her tongue she suddenly felt something wet through her shirt. Frozen she starred down at him. He was shaking and the feeling of wet grew softly in little spots. Frowning softly her blush faded. Instinctively she touched his head which felt hot against her fingertips. Swallowing the knot in her throat she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and hugged him close with closed eyes.

"It's ok, Takenaga," she said softly, "I'm sure it'll be ok. I'm sure he doesn't hate you."

For several minutes they sat in silence. Both of them were so absorbed in the other that neither even noticed the feel of brown eyes that watched them in their embrace or the sound of feet that left the hall.

Slowly Takenaga lifted his head to reveal slightly pink eyes. Sunako smiled softly as she took hold of his hands and unwrapped him from her body. Relaxing but not moving further away they each sat on the floor.

"I shouldn't have treated him like that. I guess I was just taking my frustrations out on him." said takenaga.

"He knows this. I'm mean, he's stupid, but even he knows you care about him," assured Sunako.

"I guess."

"Takenaga, next time you should tell him. I'm sure he'll listen. Just wait till you see him again."

Takenaga looked up slowly meeting Sunako's gaze.

"Sunako. Thank you. I...shouldn't have been so harsh on you either." he looked down not wanting to show the shame in his eyes.

Smiling Sunako reached out and shoved his shoulder causing him to fall over. Sunako stood and turned.

"Don't worry about it. I'm not mad at you or anything. So, don't worry." she said with a glance over her shoulder as she went back to the kitchen to clean the knife she dropped and finish cutting and cooking.

Takenaga starred at her absence in silence. The likeness between her and Kyohei was a phenomenon even he couldn't make sense of.

Once dinner was finished Sunako hurried about getting the table ready and setting everyones place but her own. She didn't really want to eat just then. She wasn't hungry. Silently she walked through the house and exited out the back door. The feel of the outdoor wind was refreshing against her flushed skin. Then the sound of a twig snapping brought her to her senses. Turning she found Kyohei standing not far from where she herself was. Looking at him she felt her cheeks blush. Just the sight of him reminded her of the feel of his lips against her own.

"Is this where you've been hiding?" she asked absently.

When he didn't answer Sunako lowered her eyes in defeat. Why did it always seem no matter what she said he never responded. Even her questions usually went unanswered. Looking up she found he hadn't even moved or bothered to look away. He ran his hand through his hair with a sigh. What was he thinking she wondered?

"Sorry," he said sheepishly before turning to walk away.

Sunako's eyes widened as she took an instinctive step forward.

"Ah. Wait," she called out meekly.

He stopped and turned. Quickly Sunako recovered from her surprise and smiled dully. She never really was good at faking smiles.

"You haven't eaten in a while and I fixed a plate for you too. Come eat with us."

Kyohei lowered his eyes, "I'm not really hungry. I already found something to eat earlier. Thanks anyways."

Then turning he raised hand and waved. Slowly he made his way away from Sunako. Sunako frowned as she watched him. Liar she thought bitterly. He could eat for miles. Everyone knew it. So why? Why was he so bent on avoiding them? Suddenly she felt her breathe catch in her throat. This was just like the time he ran away she realized. He didn't say anything mean to them, only her, and then smiling he left and ran around with a biker gang till they managed to lure him back with an odd commercial. Was he leaving them? No her mind screamed.

Without another thought Sunako ran forward only stopping just before him and grabbed his arm. She pulled him back slightly causing him to stumble. He turned surprised at her. Quietly they stared at each other. Kyohei with a surprised face and Sunako with a worried look and blush. Slowly Kyohei frowned and gently pulled his arm away from her. He smiled a big smile and playfully punched her arm then turned and left her to only stare at his retreating form.

Alone now Sunako shook as she stared forward. Closing her eyes she fell to her knees. Leaning forwards she dropped her hands on the ground in front of her and bowed her head. Her hair fell forward swaying softly in the afternoon breeze, but she didn't feel it. Her eyes burned hot and sticky. Try as she might she couldn't stop shaking. He was leaving. She just knew it.

From two stories high Yuki, Ranmaru, and Takenaga stared down at Sunako as she fell to her knees. They had watched Kyohei pull away from her and felt the pain of that movement. Slowly they turned away from the window leaving Yuki to linger a second more before following them.

Was he leaving Sunako thought hopelessly. Frustrated she gripped the ground beneath her hands and tugged at the grass. Hands touched her back. Surprised she looked up through glossy eyes and starred at the concerned faced of Yuki, Ranmaru, and Takenaga. Biting her lip she looked away. Suddenly the hands pulled at her arms and pulled her to her feet. She closed her eyes as she was lead back into the house. She felt so stupid.

Back in the house and in her room Sunako sat on the bed surrounded by the boys.

"Sunako, we're sorry for how we've treated you so far," said Yuki as he dried her face with a towel.

"It was my fault," admitted Ranmaru, "I dragged them along and all of this is because of me. I shouldn't have done this to you. Forgive me."

Sunako looked at Ranmaru who couldn't look at her.

"Don't be stupid," she said, "It's not your fault Kyohei is acting like this."

"But-" started Ranmaru.

"You may be the reason we all ended up here, but he got involved on his own," sighed Takenaga.

"That's right," chimed Yuki, "He made his own choices just like us."

"Sunako, are you ok?" asked Ranmaru.

At the question her eyes widened and she dropped her eyes. She wanted to scream. Yes, no, did it matter if she was ok?

"Sunako chan," said Ranmaru with a smile, "I know things may look lost, but if you trust me I have an idea how to fix this all."

Yuki glared at Ranmaru surprised. Another plan. He looked at Takenaga worriedly, but Takenaga just smiled reassuringly at Yuki and told him that the plan was something both he and Ranmaru came up with. The thought that Takenaga was involved soothed Yuki, but only a little. Though, if Sunako was willing who was he to stop it. Still, he felt worried.

"I trust you," she said after a pause, "If we don't do anything we may loose him."

"Don't worry Yuki," said Ranmaru, "You'll like this. We won't do anything at all. You'll see."

Yuki could only stare questioningly at Ranmaru in silence, but slowly as they discussed what to do a smile spread on his lips. This just might work he thought. Well, either work or explode, but it really was a good plan for once.


	12. Chapter 12

Kyohei sat alone on the roof. The late night wind tousled his hair loosely into tangles. He didn't notice though as he stared out at the full moon. It was quiet and he liked it. Still, it made him feel almost uneasy. The light of the moon was almost the same as the night he stayed in Sunako's room while she was sick. It reminded him of the feel of her lips and the warmth of her fingertips. Sighing he ran a hand through his hair. Those thoughts didn't help him any.

Over and over he had thought about that night. Why did he do that he wondered. Why did he kiss her? Every time he got near her all he wanted to do was consume her. To wrap his arms around her and take her for himself. To hide her from the world so she could be exactly like she was without anyone saying anything about her. To stand by her and smile at her. God, why was he thinking this? It scarred him. He wasn't used to feelings like these. Besides it wasn't as though she really cared about him. To her he was just another one of the guys, wasn't he? Getting close to her he would just be asking to be rejected. That's why he was trying to stay away. If he did long enough then surely these feelings would die and then they could go back to the way it always was. It would be better that way. He was sure of it.

Closing his eyes he immediately saw her own worried ones that starred up at him while holding his arm. Quickly he shook his head and starred back at the moon. God, why won't it stop?

Vaguely he became aware of yelling. Looking down he listened and slowly became aware of the boys calling out names. What were they doing? He jumped down to a branch and easily made his way back down to the garden. From down here he could make out what they were yelling. They were calling his and Sunako's name. Deciding to investigate he walked over to find Yuki out by the back door.

"Yuki," he called loudly, "What's with all the yelling? You trying to get the cops called on us?"

Yuki turned to Kyohei looking worried.

"Kyohei, thank goodness," said Yuki with a hand to his chest, "It's Sunako chan. We can't find her anywhere. She went missing."

"Is that any reason to go out yelling? Come on, Yuki, she probably went out for groceries or just a walk. Relax."

"But it's after midnight. And it's not just that. Hiroshi kun, Josephine kun, and even John kun. They're all missing."

Kyohei frowned of all the thing they knew about Sunako the first was that she wouldn't go anywhere without her dolls.

"Alright where is everyone else and where all have you looked?"

Yuki sighed with relief.

"Takenaga's checking out the attic-"

"We have one of those?" interrupted Kyohei.

"Yes. Ranmaru's checking upstairs and I'm checking out here and the first floor. We've been looking for a while, but I don't think anyone's checked the basement yet."

Kyohei made a puppy dog face at the words.

"Basement, aww, I hate the basement. Yuki trade with me."

Yuki's eyes widen with disbelief, "No! I'm not going down their either. It's scary besides you're the bravest and the strongest. You do it."

Pouting Kyohei turned and made his way to the basement. It really was dark down there. Checking the nearby desk for a flashlight, which he found, he opened the door and headed down. Halfway down the steps his foot fell through a board and he lost his balance half falling half stumbling the rest of the way down.

With a loud bang he his the floor. His body hurt as he stood up. Luckily nothing was broken though. Rubbing his ass he looked up as he heard banging on the door.

"Yuki? What are you doing?"

"Kyohei! The doors stuck. It won't open!"

Coming back up the steps, more carefully to avoid the gaping whole, he reached the door but found he couldn't open it. With a sigh he told Yuki he'd be fine and that he would just use the outside exit. Turning he walked back down, hopping over the hole and headed through the basement. It was full of cob webs and tiny spiders that made him jump, but so far no Sunako.

Vaguely he wondered why she would run off again? Again the image of her worried eyes popped into his head. Was it because of him? Guilt washed over him like a cold shower. He wondered if he would be able to find her. Even if he did though, what he supposed to say or do? Here he was trying to avoid her, but now what was he supposed to do? A sudden burst of cold air brushed over him. Jumping he lifted his flashlight higher and looked around closely. She was near. He was sure of it.

Then the sight of white caught his eyes. Turning he saw her lying on the floor in a white dress. He dolls not far from her propped up against the wall. For a moment he just stared at her back, couldn't see her face, in silence.

With a few shaky steps he reached her and rolled her over onto her back. Her eyes were closed and she appeared to be sleeping. Frowning he touched her skin and was slightly relieved to find she didn't have a fever, but was annoyed that she was just asleep. It was as though it didn't matter that everyone was looking for her because she was just sleeping.

Irritated he shook her slightly. When she didn't stir he shook her rougher, but still nothing. Sighing he plopped down and pulled her close letting her head rest on his legs. Slowly Sunako opened her eyes. Kyohei looked down at her and they just starred at each other in silence. Then Sunako screamed and leapt away from him.

"Ah. What are you screaming for, stupid? I came down here to find you and this is how you treat me? What are you doing down here anyways, huh?"

When she didn't say anything Kyohei got mad. He scrunched up his nose and got closer to her.

"Hey! I'm talking to you."

"Why are you down here?" asked Sunako after a pause.

"What are you deaf? I just said I came down here to find you."

"I heard you," she said annoyed, "I meant what are YOU doing here?"

Kyohei frowned, though she couldn't see it well in the dark. Sighing Sunako came out from her hiding place. Kyohei said nothing so Sunako decided to elaborate.

"Last I checked you weren't too eager to talk to me."

Irritated at his silence Sunako picked up a block from the floor and chunked it at him.

"Who's deaf now?" she chimed as the wood block skidded on the floor.

Standing up with a grunt Kyohei turned.

"The others are worried about you. We should find our way outta here."

Sunako stood and called out to him, but again he started to walk away. Pissed she ran at him, but instead of hitting him like she so desperately wanted to she wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him close. Kyohei froze at the touch. His heart raced beneath it's cage.

"Stop walking away from me," said Sunako in a shaky breathe.

Kyohei felt his heart ache at her words. She was trembling. Slowly her reached up and touched her chilled fingers. They gripped him so tightly he knew he wouldn't be able to pull away if he wanted to.

"What do you want me to say?" he whispered.

"I don't care what you say," she said burring her head into his back, "Just so long as you don't walk away anymore. Do you think I don't notice? That I don't care if you're here or not? Do you really think I want you to keep leaving me?"

When he didn't say anything Sunako sighed and felt her eyes burning. She knew he wouldn't say anything to her, but it still hurt.

"You told me that if I didn't like the way my friends treated me I should say something, but what about you? I hate that you treat me this way? So what if you didn't mean to kiss me. I don't care, but you shouldn't hide from me. That hurts more than anything."

"I'm sorry," he whispered softly.

"No you're not. If you were then you'd try, but you don't try anymore. You don't even answer my questions anymore? You just..."

Sunako swallowed the lump in her throat she wanted so much to say waht she needed to. But she couldn't. The words wouldn't come out. They ate at her.

Slowly Kyohei slipped his fingers around hers. He pulled her loose arms from around his waist and instead held her hand. Without a word he tugged at her hand and lead her forward. Silently tears slipped down her cheeks. She could see strays of light after a few seconds from the outside exit. As they neared it Sunako stopped forcing Kyohei to stop as well.

He turned to her unable to see her streaked face. His fingers entwined with hers.

"What do you want me to say?" he asked again.

"I want you tell me what you need to. I want you to tell me the truth about how you feel about me. If you can't do that...then..."

"Sunako," his voice caught.

"..."

"You mean more to me than anyone in this house. I like you. You're fun and you don't hide who you are no matter what anyone says about you, but..."

Slowly he closed his eyes.

"I don't love you."

Sunako pulled her hand from Kyohei's and dropped it at her side. The tears fell faster and tasted like salt in her mouth.

"I don't want to be with anyone. I'm not lying though, I do like you a lot. I just don't see you as anything more than a friend. I don't want this to change us."

Sunako said nothing. Instead she walked forward passed Kyohei. She only paused when she reached the steps to outside. Turning slowly she faced him and he could see all the hurt on her face and in her eyes.

"I love you," she whispered.

Kyohei gasped. His heart raced.

"But, I can't do this anymore with you," she continued with closed eyes, " If after all this time I only mean this to you then I can't. I can't be here with you anymore."

Kyohei's eyes widened with her words. What did she mean?

"I'm going back home to Africa. I'll finish school there with my parents."

"You can't," his voice choking on the words, "You c-can't leave."

"I can't stay. It hurts too much."

Turning Sunako reached up and opened the door. A sudden burst of fresh air wrapped around her lifting and dropping her hair. Turning back to Kyohei she smiled softly.

"I'll leave tomorrow night." and with that she turned and left hurriedly.

Kyohei stayed frozen at the door. His face itched slowly he reached up and felt wet skin greet his finger tips. Unable to hold himself up he fell to the ground and balled up. Only the light of the moon touched his shaking body.


	13. Chapter 13

Slowly she descended down the stairs of the front doorway. In her hands she gripped the handles of her suitcases. Softly the wind swirled her white skirt around her legs as she made her way. The sun shone brightly making her black hair glitter and shine in the light as it was tossed over her shoulders. Stopping at the limo in front of her she waited as a hand opened the door.

Turning to the owner of the hand she looked into the soft eyes of Ranmaru. Dressed in a black button down shirt and slacks he half smiled as she set her suitcases on the ground. Smiling at him she reached up and pulled him into a hug, one he greedily dove into. Nearly lifting her off her feet he bit his lip as he tried to restrain himself.

"Sunako," he breathed into her hair.

"I'm sorry Ranmaru," she said softly.

Letting go he dropped his head in attempt to hide his face. She knew he was crying, though, and softly brushed his face. Then she turned to look behind her at the boy following her trail. His head was down as he pulled the last of her luggage behind him. Frowning he walked to him and reached out to touch him. He turned his face quickly and gritted his teeth. Sunako watched him fight back his feelings.

Reaching up she touched his chin and lifted his face to meet hers. His eyes spilled with tears, but no sound came out. Unable to control herself she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into her embrace. Dropping her luggage he wrapped his arms around her and buried his head into her neck. Feeling the tears soak through her shirt she waited till he stopped shaking.

"Yuki," she said softly, "I'll miss you too."

"I don't want you to go," came his muffled reply.

"I can't...I can't stay here anymore...It hurts too much," She choked.

Feeling her eyes water she pulled back and rubbed her brow. Slowly she lifted her eyes to the second floor window and stared. Lowering her gaze she reminded the others of how they could always come see her anytime they wanted. Her aunt had promised a helicopter to them anytime they wished to visit.

High above the scene a guilt ridden eyes starred down at the three. Kyohei had stayed within his room all day refusing to come out. He couldn't face her. He didn't know what to say. His hands twitched and burned. He wasn't too surprised to find drops of blood coming from his fists. What was he supposed to do? He didn't know, so instead he starred in silence waiting for her to leave him forever.

"How long do you plan to make her wait," a voice called from the doorway.

Turning Kyohei met Takenaga's eyes.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you going to say goodbye to her?"

"I already did," said Takenaga as he came to stand at the window. Looking out he continued, "Funny."

"What?" Kyohei said not taking his eyes off the boy.

"To think you'd actually stand here as though you really were willing to watch her leave."

"She wants to leave," Kyohei looked back at Sunako's form now looking up where he stood, "why else would she be so ready now? She's been trying to leave since she first came here. It was only a matter of time."

"She told me what happened," Takenaga took his eyes from Sunako and looked at Kyohei, "I hardly believe you really feel that way. Especially after what she told you."

"She is the strangest person I have ever known. So honest and cruel. How could I ever love someone like that?"

"Because she is everything you want."

Kyohei closed his eyes in silence.

"She is completely uncivil. She disregards others feeling and cares not what her actions do to others. How could I want someone like that?"

Takenaga narrowed his eyes.

"You really expect me to believe that's how you feel?"

"Why would I lie? It's the truth. Look at her now. Even now, she just doesn't care."

The echo of a pop sounded through the walls. Though Kyohei was just facing Takenaga he was having trouble understanding how he was now facing the doorway. Or, how he lost his balance. Tripping over his feet he fell clumsily slapping his hands to the floor to gather his balance. Now on his knees he was aware of the flush growing rapidly in his left cheek. Touching the spot it stung. Glaring he threw himself at Takenaga. Gripping the front of his shirt he shoved his against the wall beside the window.

"What the hell was that for?" yelled Kyohei.

"Stop hiding, Kyohei," whispered Takenaga.

Kyohei's eyes widened in surprise as he dropped Takenaga. Turning away he instead looked back out the window at Sunako as she continued to talk to the others. His whole face felt flushed. Just how hard had Takenaga hit him? Slowly the wind spun Sunako's hair about her.

"Look at her. Kyohei, you are my best friend. I love you. I want you to be happy no matter what," said Takenaga from the wall, "If you can look at her and feel ok with her leaving then that's fine. That's all I need from you. If you don't love her then let her go."

Kyohei looked at Takenaga. Their eyes met.

"But, if you do then what the hell are you waiting for. We've lived together for so many months now. So many times she could have hurt you and sometimes she did. After all this time, though, you haven't once pushed her away. So why now? She loves you, so what are you waiting for?"

Kyohei turned to the window as Sunako looked up at him.

"You know the things you say aren't true. You know how you feel. You know how she feels. Are really willing to let her go? Kyohei, don't you love her?"

Kyohei touched the window as Sunako dropped her eyes and looked down. His heart raced. This feeling. What was this feeling? Touching his chest as Butterflies fluttered restlessly in his stomach. He bit his lip as he thought of her. Everything. It was so consuming.

(It's all flashbacks from here.)

_Kyohei watched as the girl before him dropped her head and spoke._

"_I figured if I'm ugly anyway...then what's the point of wasting my time."_

"_I don't get it," kyohei frowned, "It was just one guy."_

"_I'm glad your ok," said Kyohei as he patted Sunako on the head._

_Her ratty clothes were such a great contrast to his Christmas outfit. Hurriedly he shook the bottle letting it spew out before drinking some. Before long he felt the warmth of the liquid rock him closer to sleep. In an attempt to sleep he snuggled against the floor. Vaguely he heard yelling before he was pulled onto something warm and firm. Softly hands touched his hair as sleep took over._

_Without thinking he burst into the burning shed. Intense heat wrapped around his body as he looked frantically around. Then, in the corner he found her covered in soot and tears._

"_I...knew it..." he said as his heart raced. Reaching out her pulled her close as they struggled to find the exit._

_The echo of the slap hit everyone surprised. Furious Kyohei looked up into the cruel face of Noi._

"_Have you forgotten she's just a girl," she screamed into Kyohei's ear, "if you won't go then I will."_

_Kyohei looked at Sunako. She looked like hell, but not as bad as he. Just as his knees started to give out he turned and fell onto her. Protectively he wrapped his arms around her and turned to Noi._

"_Do you still believe she's just a girl," he said with a soft smile._

"_...And I don't want to pay the whole rent. So that's why...as of now you and I are a couple."_

_Sunako starred in horror before screaming and trying to run away._

"_I'm not saying you have to be a lady. You just have to act like you like me," said Kyohei as he chased after her._

_Hastily Kyohei reached out and pulled Sunako against his nearly naked body._

"_What?" he asked with a smirk at the old man, "Don't get in our way." _

_Sunako's dad glarred with fury as she tried to squirm away._

_With a sigh Kyohei reached down and lifted up Sunako. Slowly she came too in his arms. Slowly she looked up at him as he looked into her eyes. His heart raced as he saw a blush rise in her cheeks._

"_Let me down!" she squeled suddenly, "I'm so embarrassed."_

_Forgetting everything Kyohei dropped her in shock._

"_Sunako chan," the others cried, "Now you won't have to worry about cooking for us. We'll be working during golden week so...you can just relax in your room."_

_Feeling triumphet Kyohei leaned down over her boarded room. With a smirk he glared into her face._

"_Aren't you lucky?" he said coyly, "Now you can go back to the darkness where you belong."_

_Furious Sunako glared back as the others yelled at Kyohei for chiding her on._

_Her form was gorgeous as she dropped her head letting her hair spill over her shoulders. _

"_What is she thinking?" she whispered softly, "Doesn't she realize I've abandoned all femininity?"_

_Kyohei stared in disbelief. Getting close he could smell a soft flowery smell coming from her dress._

"_You're the only one...who sees it that way."_

_Sunako turned to him in surprise. Not sure what he was doing he reached down and brushed her cheek. Slowly he leaned down. His lips were inches from hers..._

"_I don't hate you." she said after a pause in a very small voice, "I just don't know how?"_

"_How to what?" he asked with a frown._

_Sunako kept her eyes downcast fearing they would show ever secret threatening to spill away._

"_How to what?" he asked again. _

_When she didn't respond her reached out and touched her chin with his hand. Lifting her face slowly he met her eyes. So intense was the gaze that he only barely heard her response. Staring at one another they stopped speaking. Slowly he let his hand grace her cheek before letting it slip through her hair and resting on her shoulder. Before he even had time to understand when he had moved he felt her soft warm lips against his. His eyes closed as he pulled her close. Her hand reached up and touched his arm. His heart skipped a beat at the touch. _

"_Stop walking away from me," said Sunako in a shaky breathe._

_Kyohei felt his heart ache at her words. She was trembling. Slowly her reached up and touched her chilled fingers. They gripped him so tightly he knew he wouldn't be able to pull away if he wanted to._

"_What do you want me to say?" he whispered._

"_I don't care what you say," she said burring her head into his back, "Just so long as you don't walk away anymore. Do you think I don't notice? That I don't care if you're here or not? Do you really think I want you to keep leaving me?"_

(Whew...ok. Back to the show.)

Opening his eyes Kyohei glarred out the window as Sunako got into the taxi and Ranmaru shut the door. Turning on his heel he stormed out the door. Takenaga watched him leave. He sighed and then laughed. It seemed this day was getting interesting.

Bursting through the front door Kyohei saw the taxi turn onto the street. With a glimpse of Sunako Kyohei gritted his teeth.

"Sunako!!" he screamed as he ran forward.

Ranmaru and Yuki turned in surprise as Kyohei flew past him. A second later he was follow by large clouds of smoke and dirt. Choking the boys fell over themselves as they tried to catch their breathe.

His feet pounded on the street before him, but she was getting further and further away. At this rate... no he wouldn't finish that thought. Not in a million years would he allow it. Still he was loosing time. Suddenly he heard the burst of an engine. Turning he saw someone on a bike as they started it up. Rushing forward he knocked over the person and grabbed the helmet.

"Sorry," he said as he pulled on the helmet and sat down, "I need to borrow this."

With that he flew forward on the bike. The speed was awesome and everything he needed to catch up. Recklessly he weaved in and out of cars. Where was she? The light up ahead turned red just as a taxi went through. Cursing under his breath he sped forward praying to god he'd make it. Then he caught sight of the construction sight by the light with what could be used as a ramp. With a smirk he raced over and jumped it.

Over the street and passed the cars he flew forward. Landing with tred marks his tires squealed as he peeled forward.

Up ahead the traffic slowed as the cars were bumper to bumper. Sunako sighed as she sank into her seat. From behind her the sound of a roaring engine neared.

Suddenly Kyohei was aware of the stopped cars. Cursing he hit the brakes and turned the bike. It was too fast though. Unable to stop he hit a car and flew high into the air. Looking down he saw many taxi's but only one held a girl with black hair. Flipping in the air he landed quite roughly on one of the cars below. Standing he ran forward jumping from hood to hood.

Sunako looked up as she heard the odd sounds behind her. Honking was normal, as was yelling, but the popping sound of metal sounded odd. Turning she looked out as people got out of thier cars yelling. What were they yelling at she wondered? Suddenly she heard a bang from up above. Jumping she looked up as her door flew open. Turning she could only make out the dusty black sweater as it grabbed her arm and yanked her forward engulfing her. Struggling against the hot sweater she lifted her face and met Kyohei's eyes. She froze

In less then two seconds she paled, blushed, her heart raced and butterflies flew everywhere in her stomach.

"Kyo...hei," she whispered.

Her eyes widened as she became aware of how glossy his eyes were. With a grunt and frown he pulled her arm up over his shoulder pulling her forward in the process. His hands were hot as his fingers tangled with hers . Another hand held her head against him. His heart was racing. She could hear it from the closeness.

"Who said you could leave like that?" he said in a ragid breath, "Don't ever do that. You can't leave me. I can't live without you with me."

Sunako starred forward in shock. Vaguely she became aware of the yelling still going on. Turning she yanked him into the taxi and shut the door. Turning to him she found his lips already pressed against her own. Slowly she closed her eyes and dropped the questions on her tongue. After several minutes he pulled away allowing her time to breathe.

"Kyohei." she breathed, "Why?"

"What do you mean why?" he said with a smile, "isn't it obvious?"

Sunako only starred.

"I'm in love with you."

It didn't take anything but those words. The tears she had been holding back for so long flooded her cheeks. Softly he smiled and touched her cheek. Looking up surprised she stared at him then grunted and shoved him across the backseat.

Looking up surprised he stared as she pointed a finger.

"What the hell do you mean you love me," she yelled, "you bastard! You said you didn't love me. Then I try to leave and now you love me. Don't come anywhere near me."

At first he felt surprised, but recognizing the scene he smirk and leaned forward.

"What? Don't get in my way, Sunako. I always get what I want."

Reaching forward he pulled her close as she struggled against him. They wrestled like that for several minutes. Each grunting and kicking. Both with smiles. Even Sunako couldn't help but to start laughing. Wrapping her legs around him she leaned forward and head butted him. Woozily he fell back and Sunako fell with him. Smiling she leaned down and kissed his lips.

"You owe me, dumb ass."

"Good thing I got forever to make it up to you," he smiled.

Softly he brushed her hair from her face and leaned forward pausing only a second before tasting her lips again.

Ranmaru turned as Takenaga joined him and Yuki outside. They'd finally brushed all the dust from their clothes.

"So," said Yuki as he turned to Takenaga, "How long till they join us?"

"Don't know." said Takenaga, "They've got a lot of traffic to get through. Thanks to the land lady, of course."

"Ok. Who's up for takeout."

Turning the boys entered the home one by one laughing.


	14. Chapter 14

Several years later.

"Yuki kun!" someone yelled from nearby.

Yuki turned from the desk he was sitting at. He had been checking his e mail since he still had some time before his first class. He was in college now. A senior and working hard to graduate with top scores. He shared a dorm room with a man named Yugio. He was a very friendly guy who reminded him of a drunk Kyohei except not as violent or with held.

Yugio entered the room and smiled at Yuki. He had long brown hair pulled back in a pony tail and loose black clothes on.

"Oi. You still playing on that thing?" he said with a smirk, "You'll burn your eyes outta your head."

"Baka," Yuki taunted, "that's not likely."

"Heh. I brought my sister up. She's visiting from town and I thought you'd like to meet her. Saori, come in here."

Yuki starred as a girl entered. His heart skipped a beat as she smiled at him. Her hair was short and layered around her face. She had pale skin and kind eyes.

"Hello, Yuki chan." she said warmly.

"Oh.." Yuki blushed unsure of what to say.

"Saori is our senior, but only by a few months so don't mind her."

But, Yuki didn't. Not even a little bit.

Ranmaru waited patiently in the hallway. His tie tugged on by his hands. Turning he looked at all the smiling fancy people as the passed. Where was she he wondered.

"Ranmaru."

Turning he faced her and felt relief flush over him. She looked happy. That was a good sign.

"So, everything went well," he said turning to walk with her.

"Yes, father is fine with it. I'm glad."

Ranmaru reached over and tugged on her gloved fingers. She felt surprised but quickly recovered and wrapped her fingers around his own. Silently they walked before entering a fancy bedroom.

Pulling off the tie he sat down and pulled her onto his lap. Smiling she wrapped her arms around his neck and breathed in his scent.

"I love you, my princess."

She smiled as she leaned down impatiently waiting for his kiss.

Takenaga looked out the window as Noi came up to him. Turning he smiled as she hugged him.

"I'm glad you're here," he said softly.

"Yeah, I almost thought I wouldn't be able to make it," she said turning to walk with him, "But, why would you call me out of my meeting like that? What's the emergancy?"

Takenaga opened his mouth to answer, but lost his footing landing roughly he kneeled over hugging his chest in pain.

Leaning over him she pulled at his shoulders. Suddenly he lifted a hand and opened it to reveal a box. Gasping in surprise she stared at it as he smiled sheepishly.

"I love you," he said as she opened the box and stared inside, "stay with me, forever."

Tears flooded her eyes as she threw herself onto him. Laughing he held her close.

"Yes."

Kyohei turned to Sunako smiling as she frowned. The room was in chaos. Furniture torn and tossed about with papers lost everywhere. Sighing she walked forward as a loud bang echoed over the house. Hurrying down the hall they found their way to a door decorated in clouds. Opening they found two tiny children tangled over one another amongst a great mess. Exhausted they lifted their heads and stared at Sunako and Kyohei before smiling toothy smiles.

"Momma," said the smallest one. Her brown hair tousled over her purple eyes. She walked forward before tripping into Sunako's arms.

"Daddy," said the little boy who ran into Kyohei's arms. The boy looked just like him except for the black hair that was clearly Sunako's.

"What have you two been doing?" said Sunako with a sigh.

"Momma. Momma. Lee said he was stronger than me, but that's not true so I had to prove him wrong."

"Nuh uh. Rae said she was stronger than me so I had to prove her wrong."

With that burst of yelling erupted from the two tiny tikes as Kyohei and Sunako sighed. Together they left the room to exhausted to evan think about cleaning or cooking. Today was definitely a day for takeout.


End file.
